Daleks in Arendelle
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: The Daleks, once the supreme race the whole galaxy has ever known, and the most feared, is near extinction, and they blame the Doctor. For this reason, they want him dead, permanently. They find him in the most unusual place ever: Arendelle, a place filled with mystery. What will the Daleks expect from this?
1. Chapter 1 The Daleks Plan

Hello everyone! So I go to Fanfiction when i'm bored and i got inspired to write a story of my own. Please don't very judgemental and i wanna see how this fanfic is going to go. So read on and enjoy!

* * *

The Dalek fleets hover out in space, above the earth, trying to find the Doctor as hard as they could, as they were time displaced. They looked in places that they thought he would be. In London, USA, or even in other planets, but nothing. The dalek emperor was impatient when they couldn't find the Doctor. He would always say to his comrades angrily when they failed to detect him, "FIND HIM! I NEED HIM NOW!" Now the daleks where looking with all their might, even though their race was ceased to exist. First, the time war, then the "Bad Wolf" incident that wiped out one of their Dalek leaders, and finally, the Genesis Ark failure. Now, they looked in the most unusual places that the doctor might be: maybe in Australia or Canada, or Africa, and in 3 short days, they finally found him, in the most unlikely place ever: Norway.

"ALERT! ALERT! THE DOCTOR HAS BEEN DETECTED!" cried a Dalek.

"WHERE IS HE?!" demanded the dalek supreme.

"THE DOCTOR IS IN A PLACE CALLED NORWAY, COMMANDER! HOW SHOULD WE PROCEED? " asked the dalek, waiting for the command.

"SEND 500 DALEKS TO BRING THE DOCTOR, UNHARMED AND ALIVE, HERE! I WILL END HIS PITIFUL LIFE ONCE AND FOR ALL! THE DALEKS WILL RISE ABOVE ALL INFERIOR LIFE FORMS!"

The Daleks were swarming outside their spaceship, and heading towards Arendelle yelling "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

Alright! so that it, I guess. So leave a suggestion about how this story went or you want to make an idea to improve this story, and please don't be very judgemental about this because, as i said, this is my first fanfic to begin with. So see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 The Cybermen Assault

Thanks! I got one review so far, so I wonder how these next chapters would go…...

* * *

Now you might be wondering, how did the Daleks end up in the same year as the Doctor? do they have the ability to travel through time? Well did you know that at some point, all the Doctors reincarnations saved Gallifrey and most of the Daleks were destroyed in their own crossfire? Well some of those Daleks where time displaced because of the effects of the status cube. Some of the Daleks were destroyed, but they were displaced throughout time, mostly where the 11th Doctor goes. Now, ever since that time, the Daleks were worried about their race because it ceased to exist. They were almost always at war with those nearly brainless, minded, Cybermen. The Daleks think that they are superior than the Cybermen, even though they tried to make an alliance with them and they could've destroyed the whole universe. Because they didn't make an alliance, the Cybermen had a goal similar to the Daleks: find the Doctor, alive or dead, to be upgraded to a completely functional Cyber-planner. And as for the Daleks, just delete every single stinking Dalek they see.

The Cybermen were so busy upgrading so many people in Helsingborg that they didn't hear or see a fleet of Daleks going straight to a snowy region up north, or to be more specific, they're going to Norway. They didn't notice until they heard a specific sound from their stupid enemy. A word "EXTERMINATE" shouted from the sky to their base, alerting every Cybermen in Helsingborg. This surprised most of the Cybermen, since Daleks don't usually go to a specific region or place, unless there is something in that region that they want. Either the Doctor or the people in that country that they're targeting.

"Controller, we have spotted a bunch of daleks heading towards this city. How should we proceed?" asked a Cybermen to the Cyberleader.

"We shall follow them to their pitiful, but stupid death! Get all the cybermen you have and get them on the ships. Then, start flying towards those stupid Daleks and delete every single one of them. Understood?" replied the Cyberleader.

"Yes, Sir!" said the Cybermen. "All Cybermen, report to your battleships and destroy every Dalek you see in the sky!"

"We will obey!" cried all the Cybermen as they loaded the ships and started heading out towards them.

While the Daleks were busy going to the town, as the humans call it, the town of Arendelle, that they didn't notice a hundred Cybermen ships flying towards them at full speed.

"Controller, We are locked on target!" Said a Cyberman in a Cyber-battleship.

"Excellent! Now fire!" yelled the Cyberleader.

The Cybermen fired their guns at the 500 Daleks in the sky, aiming mostly at the head. They were firing so rapidly that almost all the Daleks could hear what was happening to them. They quickly made an evasive maneuver from their loud fire and fired their guns directly at them.

"EXTERMINATE THE HUMANS!" cried the Daleks.

The battle raged on for 5 hours. As the Daleks fired against their ships, the Cybermen were easily decimating every Dalek they saw in the sky, by aiming towards their floating mechanism on the bottom. Sadly, the Cybermen won, with one remaining battleship left, and only 5 Daleks retreated back to base before they would get shot down. As the Cyber-warship went to the dying Daleks in the ground, they exited the ship and interrogated them to where there were going.

"Tell us where you're going!" demanded a Cyberman, looking at the torn apart Dalek.

"WE WILL NEVER TELL YOU WHERE THE DOCTOR IS!" replied a dying Dalek.

"Fine then, HOSTILE ELEMENTS WILL BE DELETED!" cried the Cyberman.

The Cyberman killed the Dalek and its final words were before bursting to flames: "YOU WILL NEVER FIND THE DOCTOR IN ARENDELLE! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The Cyberman was pleased when he knew where they were going. He knew exactly what to do…..

* * *

"WHAT?! THE CYBERMEN BEAT YOU?! THE MOST FEARED BEING IN THE UNIVERSE IS BEATEN BY AN INFERIOR LIFE FORM?!" shouted the Dalek Commander.

"CORRECT, COMMANDER!" replied the surviving Dalek.

"SET THE SHIPS COORDINATES TO ARENDELLE, TOP-SPEED! I DON'T WANT THOSE RUSTY, MINDLESS, STEEL-TOED BEING TO GET THE DOCTOR FIRST!" the Dalek commander was now desperately trying to think up a plan. One that would eliminate the Doctor and the Cybermen. "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU 5 IDIOTS LATER!"

* * *

So leave a suggestion to improve or just to express a thought about how the story went. gotta-go, and Geronimo!


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa's past

So I'm almost done all my exams and since I've got nothing to do. So I guess I'll just continue this story….

* * *

_21 years ago in Arendelle…_

Ever since that incident with Anna, a 3-year-old Elsa was all deserted in her room, all alone and fill with fear. Her ice powers were getting out of control, fearing that she would hurt anyone that ever gets in contact with her. She didn't anything better to do so she just sat around doing nothing, until she heard a strange sound coming from one of the corners of her room. It got louder and louder until it landed in that corner. She was shocked that it just faded and faded until it appeared to be a Blue, Tall Box. She saw that it had 2 big doors, 8 big panels, and a sign that said, "Free, for the use of the public". The door creaked open and she hid under the bed from whoever's coming out of that door. To her surprise, it was just a man with a Bow tie, an unusual suit and a big chin. She stayed hidden until he would go away. The Doctor was browsing around the place, looking to see if anyone was around.

"Hello?" Said the Doctor, waiting for a reply. So far nothing. She was still afraid of what's gonna happen Doctor heard something from under the bed, and investigated to who or what is under there. To his surprise, it was just a 12-year-old girl with white hair with light blue gloves under the bed.

"It's ok. I don't bite." said the Doctor to Elsa.

She finally got the courage to crawl out under the bed, and she knows now that he's not meant to harm anyone. They both took a seat on her bed, and began asking questions to each other.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Elsa asked him.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and what's you're name?" He replied.

"I'm Elsa, and Doctor Who?" she questioned.

" Well, it's just the Doctor, and you seem to be afraid of people." he questioned.

"I was born with my powers when i was really young, and my sister, Anna used to know it, too. But then…." she stopped there, for a moment. She was shedding a tear.

"Then what?" the Doctor asked gently, not to worry her too much.

"Then I accidently struck her in the head with my powers, and she was unconscious. My Momma and Papa came to help, and we went all the way to the Trolls for help. She cured Anna's head, but I have to stay away from her at all costs, until I learn how to control my powers properly."she finished, but cried while doing so.

"There, There." the Doctor said to calm Elsa down. He gently patted her head. "You will control your powers. I know it."

"But how?" cried Elsa.

"Try to imagine that….um.. that you're the one who's in control of your powers. Don't let fear give in. I know that because you can control your powers and I believe you can."

"I'll...I'll try, Doctor." replied Elsa.

"Ok, then. I'll be off, until then, see you Elsa." waved the Doctor.

"See you too, Doctor." waved backed Elsa.

"This isn't farewell… I'll come by and visit you." told Elsa.

"I hope so too." she replied.

The Doctor went into the TARDIS, opened the doors, and closed them. Then, while Elsa was still watching, the TARDIS faded and faded until there was nothing there. She was eager to see him again, she didn't it would be a long time before he came back….

* * *

_21 years later in Arendelle…..._

The Doctor made a destination set to Arendelle. He was so happy to see a Norwegian castle and also, Elsa. He quickly got his bow tie and set off to Arendelle. It was so lovely. All those flowers and people crowing around the flowed cross hanging, and noticed that the castle opened the gates to all the people that came. He noticed that there was a girl, 20 or 19, with orange hair, walking along the path, all happy and hyper for something special happening in the castle.

"Excuse me, lad, but what happening here?" said the Doctor to a small boy, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Oh, I thought everyone knew. Everyone here is excited about soon-to-be Queen Esa's coronation. This is the first time they opened the gates." said the boy.

"Wow, I've got to see the queen! And who's that beautiful looking girl there?" pointing to the same girl who walked out of the castle and now going back in.

"That's princess Anna of Arendelle, and no sir, you can't enter the castle. It's for royals only."

replied the boy again.

"Said who?" said the Doctor, showing the boy his psychic paper.

"Oh! so it says you're the Baron of England?" said the boy, examining the psychic paper.

"Um….yes?" replied the Doctor.

"Wow! You should be inside the castle already!" said the boy in a hurry.

"Time goes by so quickly. Well then, Geronimo!" The Doctor said, hurrying to the castle….

* * *

"WE HAVE SPOTTED THE DOCTOR, HOW SHOULD WE PROCEED?" said a Dalek.

"SEND THESE 5 USELESS DALEKS TO RETRIEVE THE DOCTOR. WE WANT HIM BACK HERE, ALIVE!" said the Dalek Supreme.

"OK, COMMANDER, WE WILL BRING THE DOCTOR BACK HERE, ALIVE." replied all 5 Daleks.

"YOU BETTER! THE CYBERMEN ARE ON THEIR WAY TO KILL US! NOW HURRY!" The 5 Daleks went out of the ship to retrieve the Doctor, in secret…..

* * *

So tell me how this chapter went, or any improvements to be made. Well see you soon and Have a Fantastic day!


	4. Chapter 4 Elsa's Coronation

So I'm done all my exams and this chapter should run smoothly….

* * *

The Doctor was able to get in thanks to his psychic paper. He is now considered the baron of England, and a royal Doctor to King Edward I, in which he is really a time lord looking for his friend that he met 18 years ago: Elsa. Everyone gathered up in the church to see her, now coming-of-age, to become queen of Arendelle. The Doctor was so happy that she was being crowned. After that, she was holding the Sceptre and the orb in her hand, while the priest was chanting the words, declaring that she was officially queen. What he didn't expect that there was a little ice when she was holding the two objects, making her feel a bit nervous that she quickly put them back when the priest was finished saying "...Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Once the ceremony was done, everyone was partying in the ballroom. There was dancing, music, food, lots of food, and also the two sisters. While they were introduced, they all awed at the Queen and the princess. Then afterwards, they partied. Anna and Elsa were busy talking that the Duke of Westleton can and offered them a dance. Elsa replied that she couldn't dance, but her sister could. So they went off and danced, awkwardly. While Queen Elsa was still there, the Doctor made his move and started to walk towards her.

"Hi!" said the Doctor to Elsa.

Elsa turns to see who called her name. As she looks she sees the same man that visited her 18 years ago. He wore a bow tie, a straight jacket, a vest and always has that...chin. She was so delighted to see him, but it was so long when they last met. The Doctor has been back to her Elsa and the Doctor hugged before they could introduce.

"It's you, Doctor. I'm glad that you could make it." Elsa greeted him with delight.

"I know, and you look beautiful." replied the Doctor, remarking her coronation gown.

"I got old, and not so bad yourself, Doctor." They both smiled.

After a short and awkward silence, they finally got to talk to each other like they did back then, when she was little.

"So how's your power coming along?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh, Doctor. It' becoming harder and harder to control. I'm getting scared that it's going to become dangerous and harm everyone I touch." Elsa was worried that her powers would be noticed by everyone in the room, including her own sister.

"It will be okay, just don't let it show".Surely, the doctor was only giving advice to Elsa.

"How?" she asked.

"Try to think only positive thoughts and keeping calm, that way, you're powers would be concealed. Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show."

"Funny, That's how my Father used to say." she replied.

"Oh is it?" he said. They were both laughing, and talking like crazy, they didn't notice Anna coming out from the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on with Elsa." she wondered, as she searched for her.

Anna was surprised to see a strange man before Elsa. She thought that Elsa finally met her match. He was dreamy to Anna's eyes, but she's not sure about Elsa thinks of him. She walked all the way to them to greet them.

"Hi there! Who's this guy beside you?" asked Anna

"Oh. This is the Doctor. Doctor, Anna. Anna, Doctor." said Elsa, introducing both of them to each other.

They both shook hands and Anna was excited about Elsa finding "The One."

"So…..Are you guys together or something?" she asked.

The Doctor and Elsa were blushing, just because they just met each other and they known each other for just one hour.

"Oh, no! We're not that close." They stammered.

"Are you sure you guys aren't really close?" she asked again.

This time they just looked at each other awkwardly, trying to say something to each other. Finally, the Doctor found the courage inside him to leave this conversation.

"That reminds me, Elsa wanna go get some food?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure! I'm hungry too!" she replied. "Anna, why don't you go wander off somewhere while me and the Doctor go grab a bite to eat?"

"Ok, I'll go now, Elsa. I'll leave you two to your….meal." She was walking away from them while those two went to eat something. Anna was so busy thinking about those two when she was bumped by a couple dancing and was later caught by the hand by Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Those two shared a passionate dance with each other, for about 10 minutes after the Doctor and Elsa were filling their plates with food. They looked to where Anna was, and she was dancing with a guy, a rather good-looking guy to Anna, and the Doctor and Elsa watched those two dancing on the dance floor.

"Who's that guy dancing with your sister?" he asked.

"Oh, him! he's just a prince!" she replied.

"Prince of what? He looks just like Anna's age." he answered back.

"Well, they both make a great dancing couple."

"Well, that's true. They both look like they're enjoying their dance a bit too much. They're even taking it outside."

Elsa watched as those two partners went outside to refresh themselves, probably to talk about stuff and all that stuff.

"As long as they don't get too close, right?" she said.

"Close like us?" the Doctor replied. Now Elsa was blushing like mad. She liked him, but it was kinda embarrassing.

"Oh, Stop it!" Elsa gave a little push to him.

"I was just joking! Say, what is your sister doing now?"

Elsa looked at the balcony that they saw, and they were gone. She was worried that guy kidnapped her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're sister is just by the lake." And to their surprise, they were.

"Come on Doctor, Let's eat!" she said.

So Elsa and the Doctor ate dinner while Anna and Hans were talking away by the lake. Once the two went inside to see Elsa and the Doctor again, the Doctor was chatting away with Elsa, with stuff they didn't understand, already done eating. They approached the two, smiling and giggling, and talked to them.

"Hi!" said Anna and Hans as Elsa and the Doctor turned to see them.

"Ah! Anna! And who's this guy you have been dancing with?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor, The is Prince Hans of the southern Isles."

"Hello, Doctor" as he shook his hand with the Doctor.

"Hello! Nice to meet you two." he replied back.

"So Elsa we were just wondering. Can you, or we, ask you something?..."

* * *

The Cybermen were gathering aboard the deck, seeing the Dalek fleet releasing the 5 Daleks that escaped their battle back in Helsingborg.

"Controller, What do we do with these 5 imbeciles?" the Cyberman asked.

"Destroy them at once! I want those imbecile Daleks dead now!" shouted the commander.

The Cybermen aimed their guns to them when they had a security breach.

"Who is breaking into our ship?!" they demanded.

They only answered, "EXTERMINATE THEM!"

They saw that they brought out their skilled Daleks, the best of the best, with Advanced guns and their moving turrets. Those turret-like Daleks look alot like them, but they had a big gun mounted in their head, and they fired massive bolts unlike a regular Dalek's fire. They destroyed the cybermen like they were nothing, in five minutes. then, it got to the point that the Cyberleader was forced to evacuate the ship, and land on Arendelle. He only had one move left….

So message me down below of what you think of this chapter. Maybe some improvements or a thought. And Allons-y!


	5. Chapter 5 Party's Over

So summer's finally here! (In Canada.) So this chapter took lots of editing to do, and I had to watch the movie again because I'm starting to forget how it goes. The other chapters, I'm not sure how they would take to make and edit. Since Frozen is coming to Once upon a time, I better have something good to relate to that of what happened

* * *

"Marriage? I'm confused" Elsa didn't get that part of what Anna said.

"We like you to bless the marriage." She said again.

The Doctor and Elsa looked at each other with confusion, then looked back at her and Hans. They didn't know what to say.

"Wait, Why do you want to get married?" The Doctor asked the both of them.

"We are made for each other." She replied.

Another awkward silence came upon them, until Elsa said something.

"Anna, may I talk to you, please. Alone." she said, desperately to Anna.

She hesitated, but she just said. "No. If you have something to say, you can say it to the both of us." She just grabbed Hans arm when she said that.

"Elsa.." the Doctor was worried about what was going to happen between the two.

"Fine then. You can't marry a guy you just met." she said

"You can if it's true love."

"Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is to shut people out."

Now this shocked Elsa, since she spent her whole life hiding from other people, since she didn't want her powers to get noticed.

"Anna, stop this before it gets worse." the Doctor warned Anna.

"No, Doctor. It's alright. She asked for my blessing, but the answer is no." she was devastated of what Anna said to her. She needed to just calm down, not even seeking help from the Doctor.

"The party's over, Close the gates." she ordered one of her servants.

Anna was devastated that the party had to end so quickly. She ran up to her and grabbed her glove away from her hand.

"Elsa, Please, Please. I can't live like this anymore!" she begged, still holding her glove.

"Then leave!" she just said.

The Doctor was shocked that she would just say that.

"Elsa, you don't mean it, do you?" the Doctor asked.

She didn't even say anything, she just walked away from them, devastated.

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough, Anna!"

She was getting mad, and almost losing her temper.

"No, Why do you shut me out? Why did you shut the whole world out? What are you so afraid of?"

It was the last straw.

"I said ENOUGH!" and as she said that, ice spikes were popping out. Everyone was just surprised and afraid of those ice spikes.

"Sorcery." the duke of westleton exclaimed.

"Elsa…" Anna just blurted.

Then, Elsa opened the door and started to run.

"Elsa!" the Doctor yelled, as he ran after her. He quickly jumped over the ice spikes from the floor, and everyone else followed.

As she reached the other door that leads outside, she was greeted by the townspeople. Shocked and confused, she backed away from them and froze a nearby fountain into ice. The townspeople were shocked and terrified of what their queen could do. Then, The duke of Wesselton came through the door and shouted," There she is! Stop her!"

"No!" the Doctor shouted behind him. "You'll only make it worse!"

"Please just stay away from me! just stay away!" and fired an icy blast from her hands and nearly hits them.

"Monster, MONSTER!" he screamed.

All of the townspeople were so afraid to look at her, she ran away and straight towards a lake. The Cybermen used this opportunity to seize this town. They carefully left the ship and started marching towards them.

Anna kept yelling her name, but she did not respond. So she went to where she last saw her. Hans and the Doctor followed as well.

"Elsa! wait, please!" she was starting to get worried when she saw her.

"Anna look out!" the Doctor yelled.

Cybermen were firing at them in a volley. Anna was shocked that she was under attack. They quickly dodged and ducked their attacks.

"Who are those people?" she asked.

"I have no idea who they are." Hans replied.

"I do." the Doctor said. "They're Cybermen, brainless people, and made of steel."

"Why would they attack here?" Anna asked.

"Probably using this opportunity to strike this town to ashes." he replied

"But what about Elsa?"

Just then, Elsa was walking on water, freezing the river and also stopping the Cybermen to come near her.

"Delete!" One Cybermen shouted and aimed his blaster at Elsa. But the Doctor negated that attack with a green blast from his sonic screwdriver. He then emitted a sonic wave that shutted down all Cybermen in the Forest, aiming at Elsa.

"What is that weird torch-like toy you have?" Anna asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. I just stopped the Cybermen for now. But for the others…."

"Wait, there's more?" she asked.

"Cybermen don't travel by small groups. There's got to be a ship somewhere."

"But You can shut them down right?" she wondered.

Just then, Everything began to get cold. Everyone was wondering how come it was snowing in July? The Cybermen were so confused that some of them began to shut down. They quickly marched back into their ships and took off. Anna, Hans, and the Doctor all went back inside the castle, puzzled and confused. Where did these tin men come from? What do they want from them? How come the queen has the power of ice and snow? That still remains a mystery to all.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked

"No" she replied

"Did you know?"

"No"

"But I did." the Doctor said.

"How? Do you have powers too?" Anna asked.

"No. I…." he hesitated, because he didn't want anyone to know that he had a TARDIS, or a time travelling machine. All he said. "Nevermind that. We need to bring her back."

"It's snowing. The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" the duke of Westleton said to his two guards.

"Wait." Anna said to him.

"YOU! Are you a monster too?" he asked with fear.

"No! I'm an ordinary human being" she said.

"She's right, and I believe her." Hans stood by her side.

"And my sister is not a monster!" she added.

"She nearly killed me!" he also added.

"She did that because you scared her . She is a human being just like us, and we need to get her back." the Doctor said.

"She didn't mean any of this, I'm sure. It was my fault. I'm the one who pushed her, and I need to go after her."

"I'm coming too!" the Doctor said. "If there is someone who's known Elsa next Anna better than anyone else, it's me."

"Ok, then Doctor. Bring me my horse!" she ordered.

"No! Anna, it's too dangerous." Hans quickly went to her.

"It's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right."

"Anna, bring your horse over here. There's something I wanna show you, in private."

"Then I'm coming too!" Hans cried out.

"No. You need to stay here and look after Arendelle."

"On my honour."

Then, after mounting her horse, she said this to the townspeople. "I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Are you sure you won't get hurt?"

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me." And after that, she went to where the Doctor was, with her horse. She just saw a big blue box with the words: Police" Public Call" Box. She was shocked about how small it is.

"So this is your Box?" Anna said.

"Yep." he smiled.

He opened the Door and lets Anna and her horse in. Once they were inside, Anna was really shocked. There was panel that she doesn't even knows what it does, a big glowing green column, a bunch of screen, and a bunch of controls on a table.

"Whoah! This is weirder than I thought."

The Doctor simply said "It's called the TARDIS. It could travel anywhere in time, and in space. And it's mine."

"But look at this, it's…"

"Go on, say it. Most people do."

Anna put her horse down, ran out the door, and examined the outside of his "TARDIS". It was unusual. Everything looked small on the outside, but the inside is larger. She ran back inside and said "Smaller on the outside."

The Doctor was a little surprised by her response. "Ok. That is a first."

* * *

The Daleks were busy destroying the remaining Cybermen ships that they didn't notice a familiar sound.

"TARDIS DEMATERIALIZING!" a Dalek yelled out.

The Daleks looked at the TARDIS fading away, until there was nothing.

"FIND THE DOCTOR AT ONCE! HE MUST'VE NOT GOTTEN FAR…"

They landed in Arendelle, demanding answers…...

* * *

So message me down below of what you think of this chapter, and a friendly review would be greatly appreciated. See you next time!


	6. Chapter 6 Up the North Mountain Part 1

So this chapter took lots of editing to do and alot of reviewing. In this chapter, someone dies.

* * *

Anna and the Doctor were busy operating the TARDIS controls that they didn't notice that her horse was beginning to be terrified. Anna calmed her horse down as they were controlling where they would go. Soon afterwards, the TARDIS was initiating emergency landing. The two quickly grabbed a strong object and braced themselves as they landed in a nearby post. As the TARDIS landed, Anna's horse quickly broke free from her leash and ran out the TARDIS doors, straight towards the castle.

"Doctor, I thought the TARDIS could travel anywhere." Anna questioned.

The Doctor was examining the engines and noticed some ice in the interior. "Maybe the ice is slowing down the engines a bit. We need to take a break for a little while."

"Oh great! Wait, where are we?" she questioned.

"We're in Wanding Oaken's trading post and….. sauna?" he replied as he peeked out the TARDIS doors.

"Oh! Sauna."

"Hey Anna! Don't wander out..."

She quickly ran out the TARDIS doors and into the store. The Doctor just sighed, and just ran after Anna . "One day, someone would actually listen to what I have to say."

Once the two went inside, the shopkeeper, Oaken, said this when they entered.

"Yoohoo! Big summer blowout."

"Um, do you have new dresses and boots, winter boots?" she asked.

"And a new bow tie?" since his bow tie was kind of raggy.

"That would be in our winter and clothes department."

There was a new set of dresses, winter boots, a bow tie, and one thing that keeps the Doctor happy, a fez.

"Hey! They got a fez!" he exclaimed, and went there to quickly put it on.

"Why do you wear a fez?" Anna asked.

"I wear fezzes all the time. Fezzes are cool."

Anna just rolled her eyes and ignored how the Doctor walks around with the fez. "So…. have you seen someone, possibly the Queen, to have run up the mountains during this time?"

"None other than you and your fellow over there." he said. Just around that time, another stranger, Kristoff, came through that door, all covered in snow.

"And also that fellow over there. Yoohoo! Big summer blowout!"

He went up into the counter and spotted carrots to where Anna is. She was just standing there, whistling.

"Carrots." he said.

"What?" she replied.

"Behind you" she moved out of the way and he grabbed some carrots from the cupboard.

He also got some rope and a pick, and also ignoring the Doctor wearing his fez proudly.

The Doctor spotted how he looked. All snowed in from the storm.

"Where did you come from? I'm just curious." the Doctor asked.

"The North Mountain, and what's with that on your head?" he responded.

"Oh, this? this is a Fez. Fezzes are cool." he said proudly.

He went to the counter to purchase them.

"That would be Forty." Oaken said.

"Forty? No, it's Ten?"

"Oh dear, that's not good. You see, this is from our winter stock, where we have a supply and demand problem."

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living."

There it was, outside is where his sled is parked right beside the Doctor's TARDIS, all covered in snow.

"My TARDIS is covered in snow?" he quickly dropped his fez went to the TARDIS and shoveled out the snow, with his hands. He opened the door and found out that the TARDIS needed to thaw out the controls. He quickly checked if everything was all in order and under control. At least his closet wasn't frozen.

"Oh well, What am I going to do now?" he was worried.

_Back at the shop….._

"Still forty. But I can throw a visit to the Sauna. Yoohoo! hello family!"

"Yoohoo!" they said, still half naked from the sauna.

"Com'on, Ten's all I got. Help me out here."

"Ok." he took away the pick and rope and left the carrots on the table. "I'll get you this, no more."

Anna was seeing this as an opportunity to go straight to the North mountain, since the Doctor's TARDIS seemed to just stand there, thawing.

"So did it seem magical and icy up in the North Mountain? Is there strange things happening there?"

Kristoff took off this scarf to breathe properly. "Yes there was, now step aside while I deal with this crook here.

Oaken slowly raised from his chair, offended of what Kristoff said."What did you call me?"

* * *

_Back outside…._

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, all tired out, and noticed that the stranger was throwing the snow-covered guy towards him. He quickly went back inside and he landed in the snow. There, he was greeted by a reindeer.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots."

The reindeer was just grumpy when he said that.

The Doctor peeked through his door and saw those two in the snow. He hated that they were all alone outside.

"Hey! Need a place to sleep?" the Doctor asked nicely.

Kristoff quickly said, "Yeah, and can my reindeer, come to…. your little box?"

"It's not what you think it is." the Doctor said proudly….

"I'm sorry about this violence, well just settle down with some fish and cookies." He quickly took out a glass with fish. "So it's the outfit and boots, ya?"

"Uh…"

* * *

_Back in the TARDIS…_

"It was nice having us sleep here. It's a lot bigger on the inside" Kristoff said.

"I know, it's big. I hate seeing someone who is in need out in the cold."

An awkward silence came upon the room.

" So I'll leave you two be."

The Doctor left the two in the room, while Kristoff sand a song.

"Nice song they're playing." the Doctor commented while he was going through his stuff.

Shortly after sometime, Anna came through the TARDIS doors, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Where's that man who got thrown out?"she asked.

"He's sleeping in one of the rooms inside." and he pointed to that door.

She just looked to that door and was just surprised. "Wow. There are a lot of things inside here." she exclaimed.

The Doctor just smiled. "Check to see, if he could take us to the North Mountain."

Anna agreed and went into his room…..

* * *

The five Daleks landed in Arendelle, frightening the people and sending them fearful.

"WE DEMAND THE DOCTOR! WHERE IS HE?" the Dalek asked.

"There will be no monsters here, beast." the duke of westleton ordered his two guards to shoot at them. "Fire!"

They fired the arrows, but they were useless when they were deflected from their dalekanium armour.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek fired its gun at the duke.

"AHHH!" one of the guards yelled, trying to protect the duke from harm.

At this point, the duke was really afraid, bring this to the attention to prince Hans.

"What is this sorcery?" he asked.

"WE DEMAND THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek yelled.

"What did he do to you?"

"WE ARE LIMITED AND BECOMING WEAKER BY THE MINUTE. WE DEMAND THAT WE KILL THE DOCTOR BEFORE HE KILLS MORE OF US."

"Look, I know where he is, but we don't know exactly."

"THEN YOU ARE OF NO USE!" The Dalek began to fire again.

"Wait! Why don't we wait a few days for the doctor to show up?" Hans asked desperately.

"FINE THEN! WE WILL WAIT AND SEE! IF WHAT YOU SAY IS TRUE, WE WILL LEAVE THIS KINGDOM IN PEACE!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"THEN ALL OF YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Ok, then. We will wait and see." Hans turned around and helped the shivering people."It's ok. They won't harm us, I hope."

Everyone were waiting if they were to actually come back from the mountain...

* * *

So leave a suggestion down below about how this chapter goes, and a friendly one would be greatly appreciated. See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Up the North Mountain Part 2

It's the end of summer or something, and I'm possibly gonna be busy since I'm in high school. So I apologize for my delay.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were busy talking in the other room, trying to get to the North mountain. The Doctor, on the other hand, was busy thawing out the interior of the TARDIS. About a moment later, Anna came through the door and just waited there as the door closed.

"Hey, How's Kristoff doing?" He asked.

"I asked him if he could take us to the North Mountain." she answered.

"And?"

"We'll wait. and see."

Another moment has passed by and he agreed to take the Doctor and Anna to the North Mountain. They quickly packed up and left the TARDIS to the sled. Sven was all ready to go, all packed up, and soon afterwards, they were going fast into the trees.

"Not bad speed for a sled" the Doctor remarked.

"So, What made the Queen go all ice crazy, Doctor?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, It was all my fault. I got engaged, but she wouldn't bless the marriage, because I only just met him and I got mad and she got mad…." Anna replied.

"And you can take it from her because she actually did it." The Doctor added to Anna's conversation.

"Oh shut up, Doctor." Anna replied.

"Introducing Hans to your sister and asking a marriage." he also added.

"Seriously, stop it, Doctor." Anna replied again.

"Wait, so she got engaged to some guy she just met that day?" Kristoff asked.

"Yep and then I got mad and she got mad, so that's when she started to run away. and that's when the kingdom went frozen…"

"Wait, Hang on" Kristoff spoke out. "you mean to tell me you got engaged to some you just met that day?"

"Well yeah." Anna said.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder about Anna" the Doctor said.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you about strangers?" Kristoff wondered.

"Yes they did. But Hans is not a stranger." Anna replied.

"Then, what's his last name?"

"Of the southern isles?"

"Yeah, she basically know half his personality." The Doctor blurted out.

"Really, Doctor? What if she hates the way he eats or picks his nose and eats it all together?"

"Excuse me sir, he is a prince." Anna said.

"All men do it." Kristoff simply replied.

"It's true, out of all the companions I've ever had in my TARDIS…."

"Wait, companions?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah, My TARDIS cannot be only be big on the inside, but can travel in time and space. It's fantastic!

"Well then, why are using my sled?" Kristoff asked.

"The TARDIS needed to rest for a bit. I have been travelling a lot lately, so… yeah." the Doctor replied.

"Has Elsa ever seen you in you in your bigger-on-the-inside blue box?"

"Well, only once."

"And when was that?"

"Well….." But then he remembered to not tell Anna because then he would ruin the fact that she powers back then, and wanted to keep it secret.

"Well, What, Doctor?" Anna again asked.

"Wait, Look." The Doctor pointed in that direction and he saw 5 dark bodies with a glowing eye and moving towards them.

"What are they, Doctor?" Anna asked.

"Daleks! Go Kristoff! Now!" The Doctor commanded.

"But what are those things?" Kristoff asked.

"I'll explain once we are out of their way, now move!"

Sven quickly galloped really fast and the 5 Daleks came in closer and faster this time.

"WE HAVE FOUND THE DOCTOR! EXTERMINATE THEM!" cried a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" cried the 4 other Daleks.

Soon, the Daleks were catching up to them, shooting their beams randomly. Anna, Kristoff and the Doctor ducked down before they could get struck.

"Ok, Doctor, what are those things?" Kristoff asked.

"They're Daleks. They are Robotic Beings from the planet Skaro. Little dangerous Beings that only desire one goal and one goal only, to exterminate everything in the universe. I fought them everywhere I go, and I don't know why. But one thing remains clear: stay away from them at all costs."

"Ok, so how do we lose them?"

""Try to make them shoot at each other by leading them into one another.." the Doctor suggested.

"But what about your sonic torch?" Anna asked.

"I could distract them all at once, but they won't shoot each other." the Doctor replied.

"Oh great." Kristoff groaned.

Kristoff was commanding Sven to cross and go between or around trees and rocks, trying to lose the Daleks as quickly as possible. As they progressed further up the North Mountain, They managed to lose 3 Daleks from their own crossfire before they encountered a cliff.

"EXTERMINATE THEM!" the Dalek cried out again.

"Not this time" the Doctor thought.

The Doctor emitted a sonic wave to the Dalek, pushing it back to the other Dalek. The other Dalek accidently shot the Dalek that was forced back and they crashed into each other. The Doctor was feeling pretty proud of himself until Kristoff said-

"We're approaching a cliff!"

"Jump Sven." Anna asked.

"You don't tell him what to do, I do!" Kristoff grabbed Anna and his remaining belongings and transferred over to Sven.

"Jump Sven!" Kristoff commanded before cutting the rope.

Sven quickly jumped from the edge of the cliff and landed safely. The sled was in midair before the Doctor and Kristoff jumped off and landed on the edge of the cliff. Kristoff watched as his sled crashed into the valley, crumbling to pieces before bursting into flames.

"Aw… But I just paid it off!" Kristoff complained, and with that saying, he began to lose his grip on the snow and starting to fall down. While he was trying to grab on the snow, a rope with a pickaxe attached landed just ahead of him. He quickly grabbed onto the rope and started to be pulled to safety.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" Anna said.

Kristoff just groaned.

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it."

Kristoff covered his face in disappointment this time.

"And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore." and she began to walk away.

The Doctor was climbing back up to safety when he noticed Anna walking away from Kristoff, who was lying on the ground beside Sven. The Doctor quickly went to Kristoff to see what happened.

"Hey Kristoff. Don't you want to help Anna?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't want to help her anymore!" Kristoff replied.

"Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Because she made me lose my sled and now what am I going to do?" Kristoff replied again.

"You could continue helping her."

"But she'll make me lose something again."

"But she'll die on her own!"

"Yeah, I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead."

He just looked at the Doctor and Sven for a short time and said: "Sometimes I really don't like you two. Hold up we're coming."

"Oh. Sure! Guess I'll let you tag along!" Anna replied.

The Doctor looked back at the cliff for a while, where the Daleks have been destroyed.

"I better be careful next time. They took me by surprise…"

* * *

"ANY WORD ON THE 5 IDIOTS?" the Dalek commander asked.

"REPORTS CLAIMED THAT THEY HAVE BEEN EXTERMINATED BY THE DOCTOR!" the Dalek replied.

"SEND IN THE MOTHERSHIP NEAR ARENDELLE! I WANT THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATED!"

"YES COMMANDER!" and they hovered the mothership above Arendelle.

"WHAT NOW COMMANDER?" the Dalek asked.

"THERE IS SOMEONE EXPECTING US…."

* * *

While Elsa was in her Ice Palace, just using and getting used to her ice powers, she somehow saw an unexpected vision of the Doctor standing before her a wartime Arendelle while on the balcony.

Everything was destroyed. The palace was partly damaged during an encounter with some old enemies. Standing in that distance, across the frozen fjord, the Doctor was standing guard before herself, the queen and princess of Arendelle.

"DIE DOCTOR! FOR YOUR TIME HAS COME!" cried a robotic voice.

"I WILL NOT DIE FOR ARENDELLE! BUT IF YOU WANT MY LIFE, COME AND GET IT!" and hundreds of the Doctor's enemies came charging towards him.

Elsa quickly snapped out of her vision and started to worry about the Doctor and the safety of Arendelle.

"Oh, I wish the Doctor could help protect Arendelle from these people…"

* * *

And that's it for now! Leave a review if you want and it would be greatly appreciated. So see you next time!


End file.
